criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Game of Death
The Game of Death is the fifth case in Criminal Case and the fifth case of Roseville. Plot After the Player and Nicolas got the information that the Roseville Maniac likes to hang out at the theater at night, they decided to go there while they are on their night shift. When they went there they found the corpse of Jack Token, a famous actor. The victim got shot straight through the head and got tied up. After the autopsy Jonathan told the player that the killer uses facial cream. The Player and Nicolas found out that the Roseville Maniac is possibly working for a bigger sort of cult. They also found out that Jack Token was a friend of the Roseville Maniac. After further investigation, the Player and Nicolas suspected 3 people for the murder of Jack Token, Travis Banner (The owner of the theater where the player found the victim), Julia Token (The victim's wife) and Daisy Bloom (An old actress that was famous back in the 1980's along with the victim). The Player and Nicolas also found out that the killer drinks whiskey. After the Player and Nicolas recaped, Arnold Turner, a quasi suspect from a previous investigation said that his store was robbed and someone disposed a gun in his trash can. When the Player and Nicolas investigated the bike shop, they found the gun inside a trash can. The gun turned out to be the murder weapon but the serial number was faded, when the Player and Nicolas retrieved it, the gun turned out to be lead inspector Natalie Blade's gun. At the end of Chapter 2, the Player and Nicolas suspected 2 more people for the murder of Jack Token, Arnold Turner (The owner of the bike shop) and Natalie Blade (The police's lead inspector). They also found out that the killer's blood type is AB+. At the end of Chapter 2 the Player and Nicolas found out that the Roseville Maniac (unconfirmed) was sighted at the crime scene. When the Player and Nicolas investigated the Theater again, they found more clues for the murder investigation of Jack Token. At the end of Chapter 3, the Player and Nicolas found out that the killer is female and the killer wears fur. With that evidence the Player and Nicolas are ready to arrest Jack Token's killer. The killer turned out to be Daisy Bloom, the actress that played together in the movie with Jack before he was murdered. Daisy killed Jack because he quit his criminal side. Jack was once a criminal that robbed stores with Daisy, Jack's dead brother and the Roseville Maniac. When Jack quit his criminal side, the Roseville Maniac convinced Daisy to kill him. Daisy refused to tell the Player who the Roseville Maniac is, but she told the Player that the last time Daisy robbed a store alongside with Jack, his brother and The Roseville Maniac. She also told the Player the location of the store. Daisy then got arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment. and her criminal friends robbed.]]In the Additional Investigationt the Player and Nicolas help Travis Banner with his lost move files and Julia Token with her stolen wedding ring. The player and Nicolas also found investigation files on Daisy Bloom from Jordan Pikes. He was investigating multiple robbed stores in the same area for the WWSO. When the player and Nicolas went to talk to Jordan, the player found out that the Roseville Maniac was first involved around 10 years before the game takes place. They then went to talk to Daisy again, she still refused to talk more about the Roseville Maniac. The player also helped Julia Token, since her wedding ring got stolen. The thief turned out to be Arnold Turner, the bike shop owner. Suprisingly, Arnold is also the dead brother of Jack that robbed the stores together with Daisy, Jack and the Roseville Maniac. The player and Nicolas then went to arrest Arnold and give Julia her ring back. Victim * Jack Token (Found shot in the Roseville Theater) Murder Weapon * Gun Killer * Daisy Bloom Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks whiskey * The suspect uses facial cream Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears fur Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks whiskey * The suspect uses facial cream Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears fur Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks whiskey * The suspect uses facial cream Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears fur Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * The suspect uses facial cream * The suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's Appearance * Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer uses facial cream * The killer drinks whisky * The killer's blood type is AB+ * The killer is female * The killer wears fur Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : * Investigate Theater. (Clues: Victim's Body, Skull, Wallet + New Suspect (Travis Banner) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer uses facial cream) * Examine Skull. (Result: Orange Substance) * Analyze Orange Substance. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks whiskey) * Talk to Travis Banner. (Result: - ) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Photo) * Examine Photo. (Result: New Suspect (Julia Token) * Talk to Julia Token. (Result: New Crime Scene (Victim's House) * Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Torn Letter) * Examine Torn Letter. (Result: New Suspect (Daisy Bloom) * Talk to Daisy Bloom. (Result: - ) * Go to chapter 2 (3 stars) Chapter 2 : * New Suspect (Arnold Turner) * Talk to Arnold Turner. (Result: Arnold drinks whiskey + New Crime Scene (Bike Shop) * Investigate Bike Shop. (Clues. Trash Can, Bloody Whisky Bottle) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Gun) * Analyze Gun. (03:00:00) (Result: New Clue (Faded Serial Number) * Examine Faded Serial Number. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number. (00:30:00) (Result: New Suspect (Natalie Blade) * Talk to Natalie Blade. (Result: Natalie drinks whiskey, Natalie uses facial cream) * Examine Bloody Whiskey Bottle. (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer's blood type is AB+) Later ... * Talk to Julia Token again. * Talk to Julia Token. (Result: Julia drinks whiskey, Julia uses facial cream + New Crime Scene (Living Room) * Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) * Analyze Phone. (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Travis Banner again) * Talk to Travis Banner. (Result: Travis drinks whiskey, Travis uses facial cream) * Go to chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 : * Investigate Stage. (Clues: Torn Poster, Handprint) * Analyze Handprint. (Result: Talk to Arnold Turner again) * Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Poster) * Examine Poster. (Result: Talk to Daisy Bloom again) * Talk to Daisy Bloom. (Result: Daisy drinks whiskey, Daisy uses facial cream) * Talk to Arnold Turner. (Result: Talk to Natalie Blade again) * Talk to Natalie Blade. (Result: New Crime Scene (Desk) * Investigate Desk. (Clues: Bloody Fur) * Analyze Bloody Fur. (Clues: The killer wears fur, The killer is female) * Arrest the killer ! * Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation : * Talk to Travis Banner again, Talk to Julia Token again. * Talk to Travis Banner. (Result: Investigate Theater) * Investigate Theater. (Clues: Faded Papers) * Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Documents) * Analyze Documents. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Natalie Blade) * Talk to Natalie Blade. (Result: Talk to Jordan Pikes) * Talk to Jordan Pikes. (Result: Talk to Daisy Bloom) * Talk to Daisy Bloom. (Result: Investigate Stage) (Reward: Diamond Necklace + Diamond Earrings) * Investigate Stage. (Clues: File) * Examine File. (Result: Talk to Travis Banner) * Talk to Travis Banner. (Reward: 10.000 Coins) * Talk to Julia Token. (Result: Investigate Victim's House) * Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Necklace) * Analyze Necklace. (09:00:00) (Result: Talk to Arnold Turner) * Talk to Arnold Turner. (Result: Investigate Desk) * Investigate Desk. (Clues: Trash Bag) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Wedding Ring) * Analyze Wedding Ring. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Julia Token again) * Talk to Julia Token. (Reward: Burger) * Go to next case ! (1 star)